What! He's my RELATIVE!
by happykid
Summary: WE HAVE FOUND THAT… [Dramatic music. You can play the theme from Star Wars if you wish] SOME OF THE MOST UNLIKELY PEOPLE…ARE RELATED! BOOYA! [inuyasha naruto crossover. of sorts.]watch Sesshoumaru become a Kakashi in 7 days. reposted, rewrote


Disclaimer: We both own it, yes we do! We like to lie, do you too?

Lil sis: welcome to our show," What! He's my relative! "

Big sis: With your hosts, BIG AND LIL' SIS!

Lil' sis: We would like to apologize for any disturbances caused.

Big sis: And flames will be used on our algebra homework.

Lil sis: Let me explain the show since I came up with it! Anyway, here's our explanation. This is a show in which we get our favorite characters from our two lovely anime series: NARUTO AND INUYASHA!

Big sis: After much searching in the deep, dank (and smelly) closets of our favorite creators of the two series (we don't really know their names, but heck), we found mind-twisting, heart-wrenching (not that we care) and vomit inducing truths! Gasps dramatically

Lil' sis: WE HAVE FOUND THAT… Dramatic music. You can play the theme from Star Wars if you wish SOME OF THE MOST UNLIKELY PEOPLE…ARE RELATED! BOOYA!

Big sis: And now, our first six **lucky** victims…I mean contestants. Kakashi (claps and screams come from the audience), Ebisu (polite clapping, otherwise silent), Sesshoumaru (shrieks and dull thuds as some girls faint) Jiraiya (some men stand and yell, "YOU ROCK, JIRAIYA-SAMA!"), Sasuke (yells and screams come from all the girls, and strangely, some of the boys as well), and Miroku (Some demons in the audience walk away while other girls scream and some men sigh, "What? No women? " and get smacked by their wives)!

Lil sis: Please take a seat on the (cold, hard, annoyingly painful to certain parts of the body) stools!

The contestants take their seats reluctantly

Big sis: Now, the most waited part of the show: YOUR RELATIVES! THEY COULD BE SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

Some contestants wince and some draw knives

Lil sis: Once we tell you, you will have to spend a whole week with your relatives **without killing them** at the place of our ahem choice. If you resist, you will spend a week living with **us.**

Big sis: I thought it was a month.

Lil' sis: Oh yeah. Signals to sound crew to start evil laughter

Contestants start shivering uncontrollably

Big sis: Okay sound crew, stop the laughter. No, not the baby crying, I said **stop**. You idiots, not the strangled cries either. You moronic twits! I said **STOP!**

Lil' sis: Now dramatic pause your RELATIVES. KAKASHI, YOUR RELATIVE IS…..SESSHOUMARU!

Gasp from the crowd

Big sis: Just kidding.

Kakashi and Sesshoumaru look amazingly relieved

Lil' sis: **NOT.**

Kakashi: What….? Rubs his temples while muttering something about how this had had to be a dream. Nightmare, to be exact.

Sesshoumaru: No way…… For once in his life, Sesshoumaru looks positively terrified

Big sis: Now, our next "couple" laughs at lame joke ahem. Sasuke and…..JIRAIYA!

Sasuke: What the censored!

Big sis: Just kidding. It's Ebisu.

Sasuke: Doesn't answer. What do you expect from an unconscious guy?

Lil' sis: And for the last: Miroku and Jiraiya. Duh.

Both perverts look at each other and give the thumbs up sign

Miroku and Jiraiya: PERVERTS ROCK AND SO DO WOMEN!

Gets smacked by the hosts

Lil' sis: Now we shall tell you the places where you will spend your one week… Kakashi and Sesshoumaru, the Konoha Village. Ebisu and Sasuke, an island resort. Jiraiya and Miroku, a Hot spring village.

Big sis: Now let's begin.

* * *

WRITING FORMAT: CHANGE!

Kakashi and Sesshoumaru

Day 1

Sesshoumaru looked around at the village as he followed Kakashi to his apartment. Sesshoumaru felt disgusted at the thought that he, the great Sesshoumaru, would have to spend one whole week with mortals without killing them. When they finally arrived at Kakashi's apartment, Kakashi took out his key from his pocket and pushed it into the lock. _A whole week! With this guy!_ Both of them thought to themselves as they entered the apartment.

When they got in, Kakashi looked at Sesshoumaru's outfit. It had to go. "Stay here." Kakashi told Sesshoumaru. "Why should I listen to you mortal?" Sesshoumaru spat.

"Listen! I don't want to spend a whole week with you and neither do you so let's just try to make this week an enjoyable one." Kakashi said not so calmly._ Oh Kami! What have I done to deserve this?_

In the end, Sesshoumaru decided that he would take kakashi's 'order' as a suggestion to him. Kakashi came back a moment later with an extra Jounin outfit. "Try this on." Kakashi said politely. Again Sesshoumaru took this as a suggestion. He took the outfit and went to try it on in the bathroom.

Kakashi stood outside the bathroom and shouted," Does it fit?"

"Yes!"

Sesshoumaru came out of the bathroom in the Jounin outfit. _Not too bad._ Kakashi thought to himself. Sesshoumaru looked in the mirror at himself._ Not bad. Looks good on me. _

Then they went into Kakashi bedroom, Sesshoumaru sat on the bed with his legs crossed and Kakashi took a seat on the couch, and whipped out the fifth volume of Icha Icha paradise. Sesshoumaru looked at the book in curiosity. Kakashi noticed this and grinned behind his mask. "You wanna read the first volume?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. Kakashi took that as a yes; he reached over Sesshoumaru to his bedside table drawer and took out the first volume. "The first is probably the best."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the book and turned it over and read the summary. _What! This is a pervy book! _Sesshoumaru looked at Kakashi. _Though, by the look of it, whenever I turned my head, I saw posters of it. It can't be that bad._ Sesshoumaru opened the book cautiously as if expecting a monster to come out._ Hang on, I 'm the great Sesshoumaru, why should I be scared of a book like this? _

Sesshoumaru opened the book and read the first page, then the next, and then the next and then he read a whole chapter and another._ This book is quite interesting. Not bad. Ooh he really said that! _

Kakashi noticed that Sesshoumaru was engrossed in the book. "Not bad eh?" Sesshoumaru looked up. "It's …not the bad. A little perverted and all though." "But that's what makes it interesting!" "So true"

Soon, both men were sitting on the bed, reading their books. They did this for the rest of the day……

* * *

Day 2

The alarm clock beeped at 7am. Kakashi's hand appeared from under the covers of his bed. "Urggh- What time is it?" Sesshoumaru's voice came from the couch. "7am." Kakashi replied curtly.

"Why are you waking up so early?"

"Why can't I?"

_This man is sooooooooo….. How can_ _he talk to me like that? I ought to kick his ass. (_I know Sesshoumaru wouldn't say or think that, but what the heck?)

Kakashi threw back the covers and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and have his daily bathe routine. Sesshoumaru looked around. He wondered what he was supposed to do. He spotted the book on the table. He reached over for it. _This book is sooooooooo dang interesting!_

After at least half an hour, Kakashi came out of the bathroom. "You're finally done." Sesshoumaru said relieved. "Huh? What are you talking about? I just came out to get some more shampoo." Kakashi replied. "What?" (Sesshoumaru sweatdrop.)

After such a long time, the two were finally coming out from Kakashi's apartment. _What a guy. HE takes such a long time in the bathroom and I find out he hasn't even showered! _

As they were heading down the street to get breakfast, Kakashi suddenly gasped. "What?" Sesshoumaru asked almost at once. Kakashi pointed a shaky finger at it. Sesshoumaru gasped when he saw it too. "Icha Icha Paradise the movie!" Both of them said at the same time. (Sesshoumaru knows what a movie is.) "We should go watch." Sesshoumaru said to Kakashi. "I'm way ahead of you."

Soon both of them had bought tickets and were in the cinema finding their seats. By the time the movie finished, it was lunch time. Kakashi brought Sesshoumaru to 'Akashi's Japanese Restaurant' where they had sake and ate sushi. They spent the rest of the day at the place where the stone thingy is which bears all the names of people who have protected the village and died. (I'm too lazy to write where they went for dinner)

* * *

Day 3

The morning was like day 1. And after that, they went for breakfast. When they were walking home to do some more reading, a voice from behind them said," Ha-ha! WE meet again Kakashi. The last time I was just going easy on you. Now, prepare to lose!" Kakashi and Sesshoumaru turned around and saw three men in ninja outfits. The man pressed on," If you don't want to die, then beg for mercy from the Moya brothers!"

"You guys are starting to tick me off." Kakashi said in a low voice. "I'll handle them." Sesshoumaru said stepping forward. "I need to fight already or I'll lose my touch."

"Ha- like we'll lose to an old man with long hair and looks almost like a girl!"

_Old man? Looks like a girl? _Sesshoumaru was boiling up fast. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

In a moment, the Moya brothers were laying on the floor, defeated with large, numerous bumps on their heads.

"Hmph. be glad I didn't kill you." Sesshoumaru said.

* * *

Day 4

Day 4 was the same as day 3. The Moya brothers came back for revenge. Saying: "The last time I was just going easy on you. Now, prepare to lose!" This time, Kakashi and Sesshoumaru kicked their butt in a flash.

Day 5

"Why don't we go to the hot springs today?" Kakashi suggested. Sesshoumaru shrugged. Soon, Sesshoumaru was enjoying himself in the hot water. "Ah-"Kakashi came in later with a towel over his face and settled down in the water.

"Why do you have a mask over your face?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously after a while.

"Why can't I?"

"What kind of an answer is that?"

"It's a Kakashi answer."

"…….. TT"

After an hour or so, both men had gotten out and changed into their normal clothes. AS they were heading down the street, Gai suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Kakashi! Have you forgotten? Today we're going to have another challenge." _Actually, I was hopping that you would forget. _Kakashi thought to himself. _This guy's really a piece of work. _Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

(I'm tooo lazy to think of a challenge so let's just skip that part.) (Kakashi won by the way.)

* * *

Day 6

They went on a shopping spree. Sesshoumaru bought the Icha Icha Paradise collection and Kakashi bought the next volume of Icha Icha Paradise. They bought other stuff too. And for lunch, they went to a bar.

The Moya brothers appeared again. This time, Kakashi and Sesshoumaru tied, no, chained they over a cliff.

That night, Sesshoumaru was felt a little sad that his little 'holiday' was going to end. _Kakashi isn't so bad for a mortal. _

Kakashi felt a little sad too. His 'friend/cousin' was going home soon. _Sesshoumaru isn't that bad._

Day 7

(Sorry for the unconvinced but we could not see what Sesshoumaru and Kakashi were doing as they found our hidden cameras and crushed them. If you have any idea what they did on that day, pls tell us.)

* * *

PLs tell us if you know what they did.. if it sounds good, then we'll use that idea. Until next time, see u. 


End file.
